


I'd give 'em all to you

by Diana924



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non ne era entusiasta, nient’affatto.
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I'd give 'em all to you

Non ne era entusiasta, nient’affatto.

Era sicuro che il giovane lord non avrebbe accettato la sua offerta e non ne era stato deluso, John Grey adorava Willy e avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerlo al sicuro, anche rinunciare all’opportunità di poterlo avere, un uomo onorevole come pochi.

Era anche vero che l’altro lo guarda con certi occhi innamorati da far pietà, John Grey era perdutamente, follemente e irrimediabilmente innamorato di lui. Non sapeva da quando, forse dal loro primo incontro quella notte, forse nel corso delle loro serate a scacchi ma … l’altro era innamorato di lui come una fanciulla.

Non aveva buoni ricordi riguardanti la sodomia, anzi l’unico ricordo che aveva era ripugnante e odioso ma John Grey non era Jack Randall … avrebbe potuto costringerlo svariate volte nel corso degli anni ma sembrava che si facesse andare bene la sua semplice presenza. In un altro tempo, in un’altra vita forse … chissà, nel suo cuore c’era solamente Claire ma era pur sempre un uomo e aveva delle necessità ed era dai tempi di lady Dunsany che non aveva un contatto intimi.

Sapeva che quella era la sua ultima notte ad Helwater, poi sarebbe finalmente tornato in Scozia e … non sapeva bene cosa fare ma almeno quella soddisfazione voleva togliersela, non tanto per sé tanto per aiutare l’altro, se solo John non avesse amato gli uomini sarebbe stato un uomo degno di grandi imprese.

Quando sentì quelle parole John Grey quasi si sentì morire, una notte, il destino gli concedeva una notte con Jamie Fraser, una sola notte ma se la sarebbe fatta bastare.

Non lo aveva mai ammesso con nessuno ma … l’attrazione che sentiva per Fraser non era meramente carnale, come quella che aveva provato per Percy, o romantica come quella che aveva avuto con Hector. Era qualcosa di diverso, potente, ardente e allo stesso tempo spirituale, Jamie Fraser era forse l’unico uomo che avrebbe amato dopo la morte di Hector e si accontentava della loro amicizia ma … solo una notte, una notte di abbracci e passione.

Jamie gli aveva chiesto solamente due cose: niente baci e sarebbe stato lui a condurre i giochi e lui aveva accettato.

Detestava dover essere passivo, gli riportava in mente brutti ricordi ma per Jamie Fraser lo avrebbe fatto, solo per lui. Gli dispiaceva non poterlo baciare ma comprendeva che per l’altro un bacio sarebbe stato troppo. Nelle notti a venire Fraser avrebbe potuto pensare all’atto in sé come un tributo da pagare, come una concessione, un regalo o una semplice necessità fisica ma un bacio … un bacio apriva scenari nuovi, faceva intuire amore, passione, desiderio e Grey sapeva fin troppo bene cosa i cattolici pensassero della sodomia.

Avrebbe dato tutto per poter sentire le labbra di Jamie su di sé almeno una volta, poterle assaporare, gustare, stuzzicare ma non poteva, avevano fissato delle regole ed era suo dovere rispettarle.

Chiuse velocemente la porta nel sentirlo bussare sperando che nessuno se ne fosse accorto, tutto quello era una follia ma finalmente avrebbe potuto realizzare il suo sogno, se stava sognando allora che nessuno lo svegliasse.

Si spogliarono in silenzio e non riuscì a nascondere l’occhiata ricolma di bramosia che lanciò alla virilità dell’altro, avrebbe tanto voluto abbassarsi, farci passare le mani e baciarlo. Succhiarlo, leccarlo, farselo scivolare in gola fino a soffocare, sentirlo ingrossarsi nella sua bocca e poi … quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto. Una bocca è una bocca avrebbe potuto dire per difendersi ma era sicuro che Jamie Fraser l’avrebbe pensata diversamente e non voleva forzarlo, non ora.

Si sedette sul letto e prese l’olio, odiava doversi preparare da solo ma questa volta era diverso. Jamie Fraser era lì, di fronte a lui, gloriosamente nudo e con un piccolo sforzo di immaginazione poteva pensare che se ne occupasse lui. Represse un gemito immaginando le dita di Fraser che gli sfioravano il corpo, Jamie sarebbe stato attento o irruento? Lo avrebbe preparato attentamente facendo abituare a quell’intrusione o lo avrebbe dilatato appena per rendergli l’intrusione accettabile ma nulla di più? Avrebbe toccato quel punto dentro di sé che lo faceva gemere o si sarebbe preoccupato solamente del proprio piacere?

“A cosa pensi? “gli domandò Jamie osservandolo con curiosità quasi scientifica. John lo guardò, solamente vederlo così, nudo di fronte a lui sarebbe stato sufficiente a farlo venire ma aveva tutta la notte per quello.

“Lo sai a chi sto pensando “rispose, era inutile girarci attorno, lui sapeva, Jamie Fraser sapeva, era inutile evitare l’argomento.

Sapeva a chi stava pensando, oh non era sciocco. Stava pensando a lui, chissà in quali posizioni indecenti lo stava immaginando si era chiesto. Non doveva essere piacevole ma l’altro non sembrava curarsene, non avrebbe mai capito come a certi uomini potesse piacere … quello. Il volto di Grey però era stranamente seducente, aveva la sensualità delle statue greche, non avrebbe mai pensato che un uomo potesse essere sensuale eppure John Grey in quei minuti in cui …aveva fatto quella cosa con le dita lo era stato. lo aveva scrutato curioso cercando di capire, quei suoni erano bizzarri e mentre la sua mente era rimasta inerte il suo corpo aveva cominciato a reagire.

Claire avrebbe capito si disse, Claire avrebbe voluto che fosse felice e lui l’amava più della sua stessa vita ma … non l’avrebbe rivista mai più e doveva abituarsi a vivere con quel dolore, nel corpo di John Grey avrebbe dimenticato tutto, fosse anche per una notte.

“Ora cosa succede? “domandò, la sua mente gli aveva appena mostrato il volto di Jack Randall e sentì un groppo in gola oltre alla nausea al solo ricordo.

“Ora devi … devi metterlo dentro. Non farà troppo male perché mi sono preparato ma … ti sarei grato se usassi l’olio” gli consigliò John prima di voltarsi e lui obbedì.

Era un calore nuovo eppure familiare pensò non appena gli entrò dentro, gli sovvenne una frase che aveva udito tempo prima: “nella penombra di una stanza, con l’immaginazione del peccato ti renderai conto che il calore di un corpo è uguale a quello di un altro”. L’aveva sempre trovata una baggianata ma era tristamente veritiera.

John represse un gemito mordendosi le labbra ma il suo corpo sembrava non volerlo lasciare andare.

“Troppo … non subito, il tempo di abituarmi “ansimò Grey e lo lasciò fare. Lo sentì mugolare e si rese conto che s stava toccando, probabilmente per distrarre la propria mente dal dolore di quell’intrusione. Cominciò lentamente a muoversi e … non si era mai sentito così bene da troppo tempo.

Cercò di non essere irruento, di non fargli troppo male e di non essere troppo veloce, non voleva fargli male e quello … ne aveva così bisogno. Era peccato, era un crimine ma non se ne sentiva colpevole, non mentre lui e John cominciavano a muoversi in sincrono, i loro movimenti non erano perfetti ma l’altro sembrava gradire.

Non si era mai sentito così bene, lui e Jamie Fraser erano insieme, si stava facendo scopare da Jamie Fraser, Jamie Fraser era sopra di lui, dentro di lui e quello doveva essere per forza essere un sogno. Avrebbe tanto voluto poter vedere il suo viso, poter toccare i suoi capelli, passare le mani sulla sua schiena e poterlo baciare, soffocare i gemiti dell’altro tra le sue labbra ma quello era troppo. Doveva accontentarsi di farsi scopare e gli andava bene, non avrebbero mai potuto fare all’amore ma gli andava bene così. Una spinta più forte delle altre colpì esattamente quel punto strappandogli un gemito, avrebbe tanto voluto gemere il nome dell’altro ma sarebbe stato troppo e non voleva che Jamie se ne andasse, non ora.

Jamie sembrò apprezzare perché continuò a colpire quel punto e questa volta si morse le labbra a sangue, non potevano farsi scoprire. Voltò la testa, voleva vederlo prima di raggiungere l’apice, meritava di poterlo vedere almeno una volta.

L’immagine di Jamie Fraser che si muoveva dentro di lui, gli occhi chiusi, le mani che lo stringevano possessivo, la fronte imperlata di sudore e la bocca aperta sarebbe rimasta per sempre nella sua mente, di questo era sicuro.

Jamie aprì gli occhi per un istante e John si sentì mancare, quello era troppo e forse aveva appena rovinato tutto.

“Fallo …ormai non si torna indietro” gli ordinò Jamie Fraser e John Grey cercò con ardente abbandonò le labbra dello scozzese. Fu un bacio dettato dal desiderio, dalla passione che c’era tra di loro e dalla foga del momento, non era amore o altro e di questo John ne era consapevole. Era già tanto che l’altro gli avesse proposto quell’incontro ma amarlo …una cosa era appagare un istinto e un’altra forzare il cuore.

Soffocò i gemiti nella bocca di Fraser e poi lo sentì, quel calore familiare che lo invase era la conferma di cosa fosse appena accaduto. Ebbe bisogno solamente di pochi tocchi veloci della propria mano e lo seguì raggiungendo l’apice del piacere poco dopo.

Rimasero per un istante in silenzio, uno tra le braccia dell’altro, i loro corpi aggrovigliati e l’aria che sapeva di sesso, un istante prezioso in cui John Grey cercò di memorizzare tutto quello che poté di Jamie Fraser.

“È stato … strano, non ricapiterà più, John. Abbi cura di te “mormorò Jamie Fraser prima di alzarsi e cominciare a rivestirsi con gesti lenti offrendogli un’ultima visuale del proprio fondoschiena.

“Buona fortuna “rispose lui, sapeva che quella notte lo avrebbe tormentato per sempre ma …lo aveva avuto, per una notte sola ma Jamie Fraser era stato suo.

Si rivestì in silenzio, quel che è fatto si disse, almeno non aveva rimpianti, aveva dato all’altro ciò che voleva e ora era tempo di tornare a casa. Gli dispiaceva per il giovane William, per John stesso ma … non poteva rimanere. Forse in un’altra vita, in cui non avesse conosciuto Jack Randall e Claire … forse.


End file.
